Pokemon Adventures: That's What Friends Are For
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: The well-awaited sequal to Pokemon Adventures: A Little Competition for Misty. Again, it is based on the game, not the show! The characters are introduced in this story, and Pokemon Adventures: A Little Competition for Misty should be read before reading


1 Pokemon Adventures: That's what Friends Are For  
  
Welcome to the sequal of Pokemon Adventures: A Little Competition for Misty. In this special edition sequal, the characters will be introduced more formally.  
  
Red – The Star of the Pokemon Adventure series. You could call Red the "Ash" of the series. He started off with a Poliwhirl, and ever since, has been catching, training, and taming Pokemon of all sorts and species. He wants to become the world's greatest trainer.  
  
Blue – Red's rival. The "Gary" of the Pokemon series. He has been trying to catch rare and valuable Pokemon, including Mew, ever since Day 1. He, also, wants to become the world's greatest trainer.  
  
Misty - Red's friend. Ever since they first met during the attacking Gyarados scene, Red and Misty have been good friends. Misty isn't exactly like Misty Waterflower from the TV series, but close enough. Some gossip has been travelling around since the Manga first made an appearance, as Misty being Red's answer to Blue's Yellow.  
  
Yellow - Blue's girlfriend. Doesn't make an appearance in this particular story, but makes many appearances in the Manga series.  
  
Team Rocket – The evil Team Rocket also makes an appearance, but not your regular Jessie, James and Meowth! Oh no! This team of Rockets is very different then the usual Team Rocket. They are much more evil, and they get the job done successfully.  
  
~  
  
Last time, Red and Misty met a new girl named Tor. Tor wasn't what she lived up to be though; she ended up being part of the scheming Team Rocket! But Red and Misty finished her off together, ending with a high-five scene.  
  
1.1 Chapter 1 – Challenges and Crushes  
  
"So you wanna join me on my Pokemon Adventure, permanently?" Red asked, talking into the receiver of the videophone in the Pokemon Centre.  
  
Misty nodded on screen. "Yeah," she said. "If that's okay by you," she finished awkwardly.  
  
Red nodded. "Sure! The more the merrier, I always say!" he smiled.  
  
Misty smiled back. "Okay great! Why don't you meet me back here in Cerulean, since you're only a few blocks away, and we can begin our new journey together!"  
  
"Okay, great! I'll meet you there!" Red stated with a small grin.  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Misty waved, hanging up the receiver.  
  
Red placed the receiver back in its socket, in response. "Well Poliwhirl, let's get going to Cerulean!" he smiled down at his travelling partner, and favourite Pokemon.  
  
"Poli!" Poliwhirl grinned.  
  
~  
  
"Be careful, miss Misty!" the maids said as they realized Misty was leaving to go on a Pokemon Journey with Red.  
  
"Okay, I will!" Misty waved back, in a way, knowing she'd miss Cerulean and her home, but eager to start her adventure with Red.  
  
Misty walked down her palace steps and out the door. It was a beautiful day to start the journey. Fresh balmy breezes and the temperature was probably around 85.  
  
Misty inhaled deeply to smell the beautiful flowers surrounding her. "Mmm," she said in satisfaction, before exhaling.  
  
Things were going to be perfect! And as if one cue, Red walked into the scene. "Hey Misty!" he waved from over the horizon. "Hi Red!" Misty responded, throwing both arms up, to wave. She finished walking down the stairs. They met at the bottom.  
  
"Ready to go on a Pokemon Adventure?" Red asked with anticipation. "Yes!" Misty said eagerly. "Well let's go!" Red smiled. They both disappeared over the horizon.  
  
~  
  
"Well the first stop we have to make, is the S.S. Anne cruise, and when we get to our destination, we can officially begin," Red explained, while licking some of his ice cream from the cone. Misty and Red had stopped walking for a while, to take a rest and get ice cream.  
  
"Okay sounds good," Misty said, excited to be starting the adventure, and excited to be going on a special cruise. "But how are we going to pay for the S.S. Anne, Red?" she questioned him.  
  
Red licked his ice cream calmly. "Don't worry, all Pokemon trainers are aloud on for free."  
  
"Great!" Misty said, standing up, licking her last bit of ice cream. She threw her napkin in the garbage.  
  
"So let's get going!" she smiled down at him.  
  
"You sure are determined," Red said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was a Pokemon trainer before, but this is going to be much more exciting!"  
  
"So let's get going!" she repeated, linking arms with Red, as he scrambled up from the seat they had been seated on, still licking his ice cream, cautiously.  
  
"Wait Misty!" he said, still scrambling after her, trying to lick his ice cream at the same time.  
  
~  
  
"Well here we are," Red announced in triumph as they both reached the S.S. Anne.  
  
"Wow," Misty gaped. "It's beautiful!" he eyes went all starry. "I never imagined it was this big and beautiful in real life!"  
  
"Yeah," Red gasped. "It sure is a sight to see!"  
  
Misty walked forward with Red trailing behind, to the ticket master. "Hi," the ticket master greeted. "You two are Pokemon trainers?" he confirmed. Both nodded in response. "Okay, walk right in!"  
  
Red and Misty walked inside, just to find more beauty. "Wow…" the gasped in unison. The S.S. Anne was going to be like a 5-star cruise! The ship's inside was dressed with ribbons and antiques. Not to mention beautiful hand carved tables, and marble flooring, with red carpeting.  
  
A man approached the two. "Hello kids, you're new to the S.S. Anne, I presume?"  
  
"Yes," Red responded. "This is our first time on the ship."  
  
"Well I'm here to show you where you'll be sleeping for the night."  
  
"Okay, great!"  
  
"Both of you will be sleeping in room 104, with two deluxe beds, a big screen TV, a great view of the ocean, and two washrooms. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds better than good! Sounds fantastic!" Misty gushed.  
  
"It sure pays to be a Pokemon trainer!" Misty nudged Red. Red grinned. "Yeah, it sure has its advantages!"  
  
On their way to check out their suite room, Red noticed some Pokemon battles taking place.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" he stopped. Misty had been walking behind him and bumped into him with full force. She followed his glance, as he recovered. "Looks like some sort of Pokemon match!" she stated.  
  
"Finish it off with a razor leaf!" a 14-year-old boy instructed as his Bulbasaur obeyed with a top-notch razor leaf attack.  
  
A young boy, probably around Red's age, ordered his Squirtle to dodge the attack, but it was too late. His Squirtle had lost. "Return Squirtle," he said with a long exaggerated sigh; obviously upset over his latest loss.  
  
Red watched the boy move away from the battle, and out of the growing crowd. "I hope he'll be okay…" Misty worried. "He'll be fine. It's just one loss, after all!" Red reassured her.  
  
"Any more challengers?" the 14-year-old asked the audience, returning his Bulbasaur with a swift kiss on the Pokeball.  
  
Red pretty much jumped with excitement. "I'd love to challenge you, sir!"  
  
"Call me Steve. And it'll be one on one, got it kid?"  
  
"Sure. But the names Red."  
  
"Red, yeah, whatever."  
  
"Go, Poliwhirl!" Red yelled, throwing his Pokeball.  
  
"A Poliwhirl, huh?" Steve mumbled. "Go, Xino!"  
  
"Xino?" Red questioned to no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah, I nickname some of my Pokemon. Say hi to Xino, my Onix."  
  
"Onix?" Red questioned. "But Onix is a rock type! Poliwhirl will kick your butt!" Red was confused.  
  
"Not necessarily," Steve smirked. He seemed to full of himself. "You can start off, Orange," Steve said.  
  
"The names Red! And, okay. Poliwhirl, water gun!" Red ordered.  
  
"Poli," Poliwhirl started to get the watergun ready. "WHIRL!" The watergun was released.  
  
"Dodge it, Xino!"  
  
Xino successfully dodged the attack. "Rock throw!" and released a Rock Throw.  
  
"Rock throw?" Red panicked. "Uh, Poliwhirl, jump! And when Xanu…err…Xino is back on the ground, catch it off guard with a water gun attack!"  
  
Poliwhirl jumped in the nick of time, and released a water gun, which aimed straight at Xino.  
  
Misty clapped for Red, and then sighed. "Red, I'm going to go out on the balcony, okay?"  
  
The water gun missed Xino once again, and Xino caught Poliwhirl off guard with an Earthquake attack.  
  
Red didn't pay attention to Misty. "Whatever," Misty sighed, walking towards the nearest balcony to get some fresh air.  
  
"Poliwhirl, no!" a bead of sweat escaped Red's forehead. "Poliwhirl, get up!" he urged his fallen Pokemon.  
  
"Po…li…" it looked like Poliwhirl had give up. "WHIRL!" it suddenly got up.  
  
"Poliwhirl, you're okay!" Red cheered. Steve groaned. "Poliwhirl try a water gun attack one more time!"  
  
"Xino, get ready…" Steve smirked.  
  
"POLI!" Poliwhirl released the water gun, only to find the watergun, hitting itself.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Did you jinx my Pokemon, or something?" Red panicked.  
  
Steve sweat dropped. "Not exactly, Green. Xino used his Confuse Attack."  
  
"My name's Red, and Confuse Attack? But Onix's don't usually have –"  
  
"Xino is a very special Pokemon, in that I taught it with all my might to learn this attack, and in respect for Onix's everywhere, Xino learned it," Steve explained.  
  
Red was about to question again, when he remembered Poliwhirl was dazed, and was prancing around in a circle, with spiral eyes.  
  
"Poliwhirl, snap out of it!"  
  
~  
  
The night sky danced around with sparkling stars. Misty sat down on a beautiful elegant bench, and looked up at the twinkling twilight.  
  
Suddenly she felt a light drop on her arm. "Huh?" she peered up at the sky again, and stuck out a hand to see if it was raining. Another drop fell, followed by another, followed by another. It was clearly raining.  
  
Usually, Misty would've walked back inside and enjoyed it indoors, but she wanted to look at the stars some more. She connected some of them with her finger, to create Pokemon such as a Clefairy, Slowpoke, Dewgong, and Pikachu.  
  
She connected some more, just to find herself connecting them to resemble Red's face. She smiled up at the stars.  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Wha?" she jumped, blushing, standing up off of the bench.  
  
"Hi, sorry if I startled you! I'm just here to notify you to come inside. It's starting to come down real bad, and we don't want anyone wet! Plus, it's supposed to get even worse, so please come inside," a young girl, around Misty's age or a bit older, told her.  
  
"Okay," Misty said, the blush still not leaving her.  
  
The girl giggled. "My name's Hope. It's nice to meet you!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. My name's Misty," Misty forced a smile, her thoughts of Red trailing off.  
  
"You don't have to answer this, but, were you just thinking about someone really close to you? Maybe a boyfriend?" Hope nudged Misty suggestively, with a smirk.  
  
BANG! Misty slipped on a puddle, through all of the excitement. Hope towered over her. "You okay, Misty?" she extended a hand to help her up.  
  
"Y-yea," she blushed. "Sorry, you just kind of…caught me off guard, that's all," she reached for Hope's hand, and got back up, brushing some water and dirt off of her.  
  
"So, you were thinking of a special someone, were ya?" Hope grinned.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Misty said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh come on! I could tell. I use to get that way with every guy I met! Thinking about him constantly, couldn't sleep at night, can't eat, had to be with him at all times, wishing we could be together…and I had a dreamy look on my face, like you did," Hope explained.  
  
Misty sweat dropped. "That's a lot of symptoms. And…what do you mean, like I did?"  
  
Hope smiled again. "You had a dreamy look on your face! That's what I mean."  
  
Misty blushed and opened her mouth to object, when Hope interrupted her. "So who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Well first of all, I don't like him in that way, he's just a good friend!" Misty started. "That's what they all say before they get involved…" Hope mumbled with a smirk. "But his name is Red," Misty gave in.  
  
"Red, huh?" Hope's hand swayed from side to side in a "so-so" approval type manner. "Red isn't the best name in the world, but hey, what can ya do," she winked.  
  
Misty felt like crawling into a ball and disappearing, as she blushed again. "Yeah…anyway," she had to change the subject, and fast! "Let's get out of this rain."  
  
"Oh ya," Hope said alarmed. "Sorry about that, I got side-tracked…as I often do," she smiled apologetically.  
  
Misty and Hope walked inside. "Well thanks for assisting me, Hope. It was nice meeting you. I have to go cheer Red on, now. He's in the middle of a battle!" Misty ran down the corridor back to the battle, in three split seconds. Her incident with Hope had been quite awkward, and she hoped to forget it.  
  
Hope shook her head with a smirk. "Whatever you say Misty. Bye!"  
  
~  
  
Poliwhirl snapped out of its dazed, confused trance.  
  
"Yay! Poliwhirl!" Red cheered. But it wasn't over yet.  
  
"Xino, use your body slam!" Steve commanded.  
  
"You too, Poliwhirl!" Red yelled.  
  
"Poli/On!" the two Pokemon charged toward each other, full force.  
  
They both slammed together in the middle, and were sent flying in opposite directions.  
  
"Whirl/On!" they both struggled to get up, but Poliwhirl was surprisingly first.  
  
"Poliwhirl, quick, while you still have the chance! Water gun!" Red ordered.  
  
"Whirl!" Poliwhirl released a strong water gun attack that hit Xino full- force, while it was still on the ground.  
  
"Xino…get up!" Steve urged his damaged Pokemon.  
  
"On…" Xino scrambled to get back up, but slammed on the ground in defeat.  
  
"Yay!" Red pumped a fist in the air, with Poliwhirl weakly smiling at its trainer.  
  
"You deserve a good rest," both trainers said in unison, calling back Xino and Poliwhirl.  
  
"Well Purple, it was a great battle," Steve shook hands with Red.  
  
Red opened his mouth to argue that his name was Red, but decided not to. "Sure was," he smiled.  
  
"Great battle, Red" Misty smiled as he walked out to the audience. "Thanks," he grinned. People shoved pencils and books in his face, obviously wanting his autograph for winning against the "Invisible" Steve.  
  
"Oh brother," Misty sighed, dragging Red away from his 'adoring fans'.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing! My fans await me…" Red began to argue.  
  
"No way, mister! Stop day dreaming! It's already 9:30pm, and we're waking up early tomorrow to get a good start on our journey, remember?" Misty said responsibly.  
  
Red nodded. "Okay, okay."  
  
Misty opened the door to their room, and hung up her light blue coat with a bubble pattern on it.  
  
"I'm going to go change, okay Red?" she told him as she walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
"…" Red couldn't say anything; he was speechless! The room was beautiful, like nothing he had ever seen. He jumped in his bed and snuggled deep into the covers before flicking the television on.  
  
"I wonder what's on…" he muttered, flicking through the channels.  
  
"And the weather tomorrow will be sunshine all day!" Red stopped the channel on the weather station. "And that's all for now. Be sure to check out our web site at thepokemonweathernetwork.com, for more information!" the weatherman advertised, before Red changed the channel.  
  
Misty finally came out of her bathroom, slightly blushing. She was wearing her pyjamas (a night robe), that were light pink with Horsea heads, Tentacruel faces, and Dewgong outline prints all over it.  
  
Misty felt Red's eyes on her, as she sat down on her bed. "So, what's on?" she blushed, looking over at Red. Red blushed, realizing he had been gawking at her.  
  
Their eyes met, and Red was trapped and couldn't get out of their eye lock. "Well…" he yanked his head out of it, causing his eyes to follow. He sighed mentally, in relief.  
  
"Nothing much…here, have the converter," he said before getting up and going to his bathroom. He blushed the whole way, and Misty giggled as she changed the channel.  
  
"Le'see what's on…" she mumbled, turning the channels.  
  
She kept switching the channels until she found a movie playing.  
  
"Hmm," she said curiously, watching the move in anticipation.  
  
"And, I just can't stand it anymore. I…I…I love you," the women said on television.  
  
The man nodded. "Well, Stephanie, I just want you to know that…I love you too!" the man and the women embraced in a tight loving hug, and kissed passionately.  
  
Misty clasped her hands together. "Aww!" she said in approval. "That was so sweet," she sobbed as the credits popped up. Even though she had seen only five minutes of the movie, she had loved it.  
  
Just then, Red came out of the bathroom, wearing a black tee, and his boxers.  
  
Misty shyly blushed.  
  
Red put a hand behind his head in embarrassment, knowing Misty was looking at him, and sat down on his bed, before snuggling under the covers.  
  
"Well, we better get to sleep," Red said. Misty nodded, and got under the covers of her bed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she said.  
  
"'Night Misty."  
  
"'Night Red. Sweet dreams."  
  
The end of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 is on the way, no worries! Hopefully it will be up before the end of the month, but no promises! Don't forget to R+R! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
